


Made For Each Other

by Snickerdoodle-Writes (JediJesska)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, idk what else to tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:11:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediJesska/pseuds/Snickerdoodle-Writes
Summary: Jamison Fawkes.That name has been with you for as long as you can remember. You two are destined to be together. But you're unsure what to think when you discover he's a wanted criminal.





	Made For Each Other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jailbird-junkrat-writes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jailbird-junkrat-writes).



> This is my half of a fic trade with jailbird-junkrat-writes on Tumblr. This is also my first time writing NSFW so please be kind, constructive criticism is welcomed!

This couldn’t be happening.

And yet, there it was. The name you were all too familiar with, plastered on the screen during a breaking news update.

_Jamison Fawkes._

You subconsciously touched the lettering on your arm. This had to be some kind of mistake, a coincidence. There was no way you were destined to be with a wanted criminal. And yet, you felt something stir inside you when you saw his mugshot flash across the screen.

You did your best to go about your day as normal, or at least go through the motions, but you couldn’t focus on anything. Your mind kept wandering to that mugshot, your thoughts more focused on where he was, what he might be doing right now, how you could possibly find him, or if he was looking for you. You nearly missed your bus stop because you were so lost in thought. You shuffled off the bus and began walking, heaving a sigh and stuffing your hands in your pockets.

You happened to look up and for a brief moment you thought you saw him - a flash of blond hair, pointed features, and a devilish grin - and your heart stopped. But as quick as you saw him, or thought you saw him, he was gone, lost in the sea of people. You pushed forward into the crowd, desperately hoping to catch a glimpse of him again, but no luck. You took a moment to lean against a building and collect yourself. This was stupid. There’s no way it was him. He’s a wanted criminal, there’s no way he’d be out in public in broad daylight.

Right?

* * *

 

You made your way up the steps to your house, searching your pockets for your keys. All you really wanted to do was take a hot shower and go to bed and forget about everything. You finally looked up and froze in fear when you noticed the door was ajar.

Against your better judgement, you carefully and quietly nudged the door open with your foot. There was a bit of broken glass on the floor from whoever had been here; a sudden spike of fear twisted in your gut when you realized they might still be here. Your fears were realized when you heard shuffling and something shattering in the next room. Your mind was screaming to get out, call the police, something, anything. But you were frozen in place. After what felt like an eternity, you finally moved; you crept towards the noise, threading your keys between your fingers in case you might need to fight. As you neared the doorway, you cautiously poked your head around the corner, searching for the source of the noise. A broken picture frame sat on the floor, but other than that nothing seemed amiss. Slowly, you approached the frame, picking it up and picking the bits of broken glass from the wood. Before you could react, you were shoved against the wall and strong hands pinned yours over your head. You dropped the picture and yelped in surprise, squeezing your eyes shut tight and expecting pain; but it never came.

“Well, I’ll be stuffed.”

You worked up the courage to open your eyes and there he was. The man from the news earlier. He was staring intently at the name scrawled across your wrist before he flashed you a wide grin. He let go of one of your hands to present his own wrist to you.

Your name was there, clear as day. It hadn’t been a coincidence or some cruel joke. This was real.

“Been lookin’ all over for ya, darl’.”

“What - how did you-”

“Wasn’t easy, lemme tell ya,” Jamison scoffed, letting go and taking a step back to take a good look at you. “But I’m sure glad I did. You’re fuckin’ gourgeous.”

You felt the blood rush to your cheeks at his statement. This was real, this was happening. A wanted criminal, your soulmate, no less, was here, standing in your kitchen. He was much taller than you imagined, the ends of his patchy hair singed slightly, a bit of a wild look in his eyes. But you felt such a strong attraction to him, like there were magnets in your chest that pulled you towards him. For some reason, any fear you had previously was out the window. You didn’t even realize you were reaching out to touch him until he flinched a bit, your hand cupping his face. Your thumb caressed his cheek and Jamison leaned into your touch, his hand coming to rest on top of yours.

“So you’re - this is real? I’m not dreaming?” You whispered. He smirked and pulled you closer.

“Don’t worry yer pretty lil’ head, darl. I’m real. Want me ta prove it?” And with that, he pulled you in for a passionate kiss. It was sloppy and desperate, but not unwanted. It was like every nerve in your body was on fire. You kissed him back with just as much fervor, nipping at his bottom lip as you finally pulled away to catch your breath. Your face flushed a bit as you felt his steadily growing erection pressing up against you. You looked up at him, his expression lustful.

“See whatcha do ta me? Ain’t even known ya for a full hour and you’ve already got me all hot n’ bothered,” He growled in your ear, making you shudder. You couldn’t contain yourself any longer; you needed him right now. You quickly dragged him into the living room and shoved him down on the couch, eliciting a grunt of surprise from Jamison. However, he quickly caught on when you began to fumble with his shorts. With his help, you tugged them off and sat back to marvel at his cock; it was a good size, slender and uncut, framed by a bit of blond bush, a bead of precome forming at the tip. Jamison smirked at your reaction.

“Ya just gonna stare at it or are ya gonna - oh, fuck!” With one swift movement, you took him into your mouth, effectively shutting him up. You ran your tongue around the head in circles, teasing his slit and hollowing out your cheeks as you began to bob your head slightly. A symphony of moans was all he could manage, grabbing you by the hair and thrusting a bit into your mouth. You gagged a little, tears pricking at the corners of your eyes, but you were loving every second of this.

“Oh f-fuck, darl, I ain’t gonna - ain't gonna last long if you keep this up,” Jamison panted between moans and grunts. The noises he was making were turning you on beyond belief. You ran your tongue from the base of his shaft to the head and continued sucking him off while he continued to pull your hair and shallowly thrust into your mouth. You brought your hand up to fondle his balls as you hummed around his dick, and that’s where he lost it. He pulled your hair hard and shoved himself as deep as he could manage, fucking your mouth as you gagged around him, shoving his cock down your throat with each manic thrust. The sensation of you choking on him was enough to send him over the edge. He spasmed as he came hard, you having no choice but to swallow his load. When he was finally spent, he pulled out and you coughed, wiping the tears from your face, a bit of his seed dripping from your chin. You leaned forward and rested your head on the couch as you caught your breath.

“Oh, fuck me, that was incredible,” he groaned, throwing his arm over his eyes as he caught his breath. You looked up at him and gave him a tired smile. He looked down to meet your gaze and flashed you a mischievous grin.

“How’s about I return the favor?”


End file.
